Denying The Heart's Desire
by shadxw
Summary: [ Modern Au / Yaoi / SasuNaru ] There was a silence. A silence in which all the sounds around them faded out. The lights grew dimmer in their minds, and the scene dissolved. For Sasuke, there was nothing but Naruto in that moment. And for Naruto, there was nothing but Sasuke.


**Hey everyone! I came up with this idea in the middle of nowhere, so here is a yaoi fic for y'all!**

 **This is a Modern AU (Alternate Universe), and they're working at a restaurant during summer break, yeah? Yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Sasuke, there's a new customer at table 13!"

"On it.." the Uchiha grumbled, and made his way towards the said table. To his utter surprise and annoyance, a blonde male was already conversing with the two ladies at the table.

"So, you're attending summer school?" asked Naruto, in a kind manner.

The girls, one with short cherry pink hair, the other with long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, nodded. "we're studying medicine." the pink-haired girl informed Naruto.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke made his way towards the table. "Naruto, I've been told to take care of this table's orders. Why don't you go over to table 7?"

Table 7 was currently occupied by 3 men who stank of alcohol and cigars.

"Sasuke, if you would _so_ kindly realise that _I_ was here first, you would go serve table 7 yourself." Naruto replied, his hand clenching the clipboard he was holding.

"Ladies, please, you wouldn't want a delinquent like _him_ serving you," Sasuke said, flashing them a charming smile. They giggled, their hands covering their mouths.

"Well, neither would you want Sasu- _gay_ serving you. He has a habit of hurting everyone." Naruto glared at him, as the girls watched in interest at the not-so-polite exchange between the boys.

"Well, Naru- _ho,_ at least I have better grades than _you!_ "

"Who gives a shit about grades?"

"Obviously _you_ don't, growing up without any parents. If you had _at least_ known them for a few years, you'd know that parents expect good grades!"

Naruto froze, his teeth clenched in a painful manner.

"You're a real _dickhead_ , you know that?" he said in a low tone. He then shoved his clipboard into Sasuke's chest, and stormed out the front door, completely ignoring the protests of other co-workers as he made his way across the large restaurant floor.

"see, ladies? He isn't worth your time. So, what can I get you?" even though Sasuke smiled and laughed with the girls as he took the orders, his heart felt like Guilt's fist was gripping it as much as one would grip a rope in a game of Tug-A-War. Naruto always had that unwanted effect on him. Sasuke didn't understand it - no, he understood it. He was just denying it. Naruto always managed to get under his skin, but he could never stay mad at him.

As he took the order back to the kitchen, he glanced out the front doors of the restaurant, through which the blond male had disappeared. Through the glass doors, the sight of ocean waves lapping over one another and crashing onto the shore did nothing to reassure the dark-eyed male that Naruto was nearby. With a sigh, he placed the order on the counter, and leaning against the wall, placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sasuke, you should go apologise to Naruto…" Sasuke looked up, and saw Ten-Ten, a fellow employee, looking at him.

"Why should I? He can do whatever he wants! He could go kill himself for all I care!" even as the words slipped through his lips, he couldn't help but feel fear join the guilt. God, what if what he said had had such an impact on Naruto?

"Sasuke Uchiha! You go and apologise to Naruto now! I heard what you said about his parents, so if you don't go out those glass doors right now and apologise to him, I'll personally make sure the manager hears about this, and then the principal at school!" she hissed, and then her expressions softened. "Go. I'll cover for both of your absences."

In a daze, Sasuke nodded, and made his way out. The cold sea breeze hit him instantly, clearing his mind. He had to find Naruto. He would find him, and apologise.

Sasuke walked around the whole building, and fear crept into his mind, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

 _What if I was too harsh? What if he s- No. I refuse to believe it!_ Sasuke thought to himself, and gulped as the boys angelic face swam before his eyes. His silky blonde hair, his alluring smirk that normally meant trouble, and his eyes, as blue as the sea and sky on a calm day. Sasuke jolted back to reality. _The sea!_ He ran towards the beach, his eyes raking the sand for any sign of the handso- no, not handsome. He was just Naruto Uzumaki. Not handsome, or hot, or cute, or in any way attractive. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Sasuke sighed. Maybe the Uzumaki had gone back to his apartment. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't know where Naruto lived. Nor did he have Naruto's phone number, and even if he did, would Naruto pick up? He _had_ been pretty rude earlier.

As the obsidian-eyed boy trudged back towards the restaurant, he didn't notice the silhouette on the rocks until he was almost at the door.

 _What- who's that…?_ Sasuke wondered, staring at the figure, who was sitting on the rocks, one leg bent up so their chin rested on their knee _. Could it be_?

Wide-eyed, Sasuke stumbled towards the rocks, which faced out to the dark ocean.

"N-Naruto..?" Sasuke said, cautiously, not wanting to startle or set Naruto off on a run.

"Oh. It's you, is it? Did they send you to tell me to get back to work?" Naruto's tone seemed to be guarded, but maybe that was just Sasuke's mind overreacting the situation.

"N-No, no one sent me.." there was a small silence, each boy's breath coming out in a cloud. "Can I.. Can I sit down?"

Naruto shrugged in response, and Sasuke bent down, taking a seat next to Naruto. The blond turned away, suddenly interested in the rocks he was sitting on.

"Naruto… Are you okay? Your not…" Sasuke gulped. "Your not feeling suicidal or anything… are you?"

"What I'm feeling right now is debateable. Why do you care, anyways?" Naruto asked, obviously not interested in the answer.

The black-eyed male looked across to the blue-eyed male. Sasuke took in everything; the way that this alluring male sat with his shoulders relaxed, but his arms and legs stiff, the way his back arched as he leant over to res his elbows on his knees. Sasuke took in the cheekbones, which at this point he was tempted to run his fingers along, Naruto's eyelashes, which still held droplets of water from- what? Tears? Ocean spray? Had be washed his face before coming to the rocks? - the moon shining through Naruto's daisy blond hair and finally, the outline of his lips against the dark sky.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be so harsh back then.." Sasuke finally let the words slip through, and before he knew it, he was on a roll. "I was just frustrated. You have a way of getting under my skin. You can be so rude and disrespectful at times - and yet, your still charming in your own way. You smile and laugh, but I can see it, Naruto, the pain that you keep locked in your heart. The pain that you hide form the world. The worst pain of all - the pain of being alone. I see you, every day, at school or at work, and you're still smiling. How do you do it? You've been alone for so long, and you're able to put on such an act. I know what it's like to be alone. I see you, when no one else is looking. When you're sitting at the back of the class. I see your lips fall from its smile, and your eyes turn darker."

Sasuke paused, glancing at Naruto, whose eyes seemed to have glazed over and were now reflecting the stars. "The world is such a dark and cruel place. You and I both know that. But we don't have to go through it alone. Naruto, I will be by your side. I'll stick by you. Every time I see you smile, I can't help but hate myself for making your life so miserable. And yet, I hate myself enough to continue this cruel game, only to feel the pain. If I hadn't been such an idiot to you, would things be different now? Would we be friends? Or would we be more than that? Naruto, I lov-"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence, fear striking his mind. He had almost admitted it. His true feelings, which he had locked up and denied. He looked at Naruto, and his eyes widened.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears, and his lip was quivering like a bow's string. He blinked, his eyelids like a butterfly's wing. "What… what were you going to say..?" Naruto almost whispered the words.

"Do-Don't worry about it. It's not importan-"

"Sasuke, what were you going to say?"

"Naruto, I said it's not im-"  
"Tell me!" Naruto half yelled, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt, his eyes filled with need.

Sasuke gulped. "I- I love you…"

There was a silence. A silence in which all the sounds around them faded out. The lights grew dimmer in their minds, and the scene dissolved. For Sasuke, there was nothing but Naruto in that moment. And for Naruto, there was nothing but Sasuke.

Then, like the waves meeting the rocks on which they sat, Naruto's lips met Sasuke's, startling the Uchiha. The kiss wasn't rough, but it was full of need and hunger. Slowly, Sasuke got over his surprise and kissed back, equally passionate. He felt Naruto bite down on his lip, and hands running up and down his back. He raised his own hands, tangling one in Naruto's hair, and using the other to draw Naruto closer. He felt Naruto smirk against his mouth, and smirked right back. He felt his companion's hands slide down the front of his shirt. Naruto traced his fingers around Sasuke's abdomen, slowly bringing them up, and then attacking the buttons. Sasuke drew back to hear a displeased sound escape Naruto's lips.

"Ok, Naru- _ho,_ I think we should bring this back to my place… Ten-Ten said she'd cover for us, but she never said I needed to come back." Sasuke grinned, ecstasy and lust filling his veins.

"Okay then, Sasu- _gay."_

"I guess I can't argue with _that_ insult anymore…"

The two of them stood up, and Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips once again, before intertwining his fingers with Naruto's making leading him up the rocks, and back to his home.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
